Nights Of Passion Nazaeel edition
by SNake57575
Summary: Second installment of Nights of passion this is Smut with the tiniest sliver of plot there will be genderbending (Only one character (2nd chapter and beyond)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my second installment of Nights of Passion if you haven't read the first one of these (Miruxas) i would suggest either now or after this you go and have a look as these will become an interlocked universe (Ish)**

 **Now I Don't Own Fairy Tail**

* * *

It was a cool but beautiful night in a small town just outside of magnolia. In the town's inn we find two of the best mages of Fairy Tail Natsu and Erza, the two were in one of the inn's many rooms, on the bed Natsu laying down, with Erza leaning over the top of him the two kissing rather vigorously. The two of them had been in a secret relationship for a few years, ever since the tower of heaven incident, while it was a secret both of them knew of a few people that knew, Grey, Lucy and Happy for one as they felt the rest of their team should know, they were the only ones Erza and Natsu knew for sure knew about them, but they suspected Mira, and possibly Cana knew, but that's beside the point.

"I really love you Natsu" said Erza leaning back so she was sitting on Natsu's legs, Natsu sat up and hugged the red haired knight.

"I know Er-chan and I love you just as much" said Natsu before pulling the redhead into a kiss.

Erza while kissing her boyfriend lifted his jacket up before pushing it off. Erza slowly backed up kissing her way down his chest as she went, until she got to his shorts. When she reached the fire dragon's waist she pulled them down his legs agonisingly slowly, Natsu glared down at the grinning redhead as she freed his member. Once Natsu's pants were off and his dick was free of its confines Erza crawled back up to the fire dragon's member like a predator. She stared at the flesh pole in all its glory, no matter how many times she saw it Erza could never get over his size.

Erza grabbed her tits and wrapped them around Natsu's member and then began sucking on the tip as she slid her boobies up and down Natsu's shaft. Natsu groaned and his head fell back to the feeling Erza smirked to herself making the man beneath her act in such a way always made her somewhat proud. The red head continued her work diligently as Natsu moaned and groaned at the sensation. As the redhead rubbed her tits up and down Natsu's dick she slowly started bobbing her head along with her tits Natsu moaned louder as Erza switched tactics, the redhead always somehow knew just what to do to make him cum.

After a few moments Erza once more switched tactics and let her tits fall from Natsu's member and began taking all of his length into her mouth.

"Oh God Er-chan" moaned Natsu grabbing her head, she smirked around his member and sped up her actions.

"Sooo GOOOOOOD ER-CHAN" almost screamed Natsu, Erza herself was glad she knew enough about rune magic to place a silencing barrier around the room making no noise escape. Erza just continued her work sucking Natsu off.

"MMM I'm close Er-chan" warned Natsu, Erza bobbed up and down with even more vigour than before.

The pinknette moaned and groaned as Erza sucked him off, his hands found their way to the back of Erza's head and that was Erza's queue to take his entire length into her mouth right down to the base where she growled making her throat vibrate sending pleasurable vibrations through the fire dragon's member.

"FUCK ERZA CUMMING" screamed Natsu shooting his load inside Erza's mouth, Erza backed her head up till only the tip of Natsu's cock was spraying his seed into her mouth.

Once Natsu's orgasm drew to an end he fell backwards onto the bed, he lifted his head up to see Erza looking at him with a smirk on her face as she swallowed all of the dragon slayer's seed. Once she had swallowed the last of his cum, she spoke.

"Delicious" Moaned Erza breathlessly, making Natsu's member once more jump to life.

"Now now big boy my turn" said Erza leaning backwards, Natsu pulled himself out from under her and crawled over to her where he began attacking her neck with kisses. Erza let out some soft moans as Natsu kissed her neck, he soon began to travel just a little bit lower and when he did Erza using what concentration she could muster re-equiped for the occasion, AKA re-equiped into the nude, just in time for Natsu to start attacking her now bear nipples.

"Eeek" squeaked Erza as Natsu latched onto her nipple and began sucking on the ample amount of bear flesh, while sucking on her nip Natsu began to gently caress the red haired knights' boob. Natsu gently bit into Erza's nipple and began twisting the other one making Erza moan louder.

Once the dragon slayer was satisfied he swapped from one nipple to the other while caressing the first one he sucked, while he did this his second hand drifted down to Erza's legs. As Natsu caressed Erza's inner thigh the two of them lowered themselves onto the bed, and when they hit the mattress Erza's nipples were freed from her dragon's mouth as he kissed his way lower, once he reached her leg he looked up to her his way of asking if she wanted him to continue she nodded to him her face covered by a blush, Natsu then dove in and started licking Erza's pussy lips, causing Erza to let out a loud and drawn out moan. Natsu licked the pussy of the woman he loved, while he was licking he brought his hand up and gently pushed a pair of fingers into her and while licking pumped the two digits in and out of Erza.

Erza's back arched from the bolts of pleasure shooting through her,

"Natsu I'm close" said Erza, Natsu smirked and speed up his pumping and licking and when Erza's clit showed itself he flicked the little bundle of nerves with his thumb. Erza just short of screamed out as Natsu did this.

"Natsu I'M CUMMING" screamed Erza as she came, her juices flooding her cunt and Natsu diligently lapped them up. As Erza came down from her orgasmic euphoria she saw Natsu crawling up her body, Erza leaned back as her dragon crawled up her body.

"Ready for the main even Er-chan?" questioned Natsu kissing her neck.

"Whenever you are my love" said Erza wrapping her arms around Natsu and brining him closer.

Natsu guided his member to Erza's core and gently pushed in, both lovers moaned at the sensation, this wasn't by any stretch of the imagination their first time but it was their first time in a while. Natsu thrust his hips forwards quickly, Erza pulled the pinknette into a kiss both of them could taste their own love juices on each other but simply did not care as they continued their love making. After the two parted from their kissing Natsu latched onto Erza's breast as he pumped his member in and out of Erza faster and faster.

"Fuck Natsu SOOOOOOOO GOOOOOD" moaned Erza her back arching as she was rocked with a pleasure not felt in at least a month, Erza clawed at Natsu's back as he got a little bit rougher with his love making sinking his teeth into the flesh of Erza's tit and thrust his hips faster again

"GRRRR FUCK Er-chan I'm close" moaned Natsu his thrusts becoming wild and erratic.

"Me too NATSU" said Erza squealing his name as a bolt of pleasure shot through her.

"Do you want it inside or out?" asked Natsu thrusting faster. Erza didn't offer a verbal answer she simply wrapped her legs around his hips and locked him in her.

"That's you answer" moaned Erza as she drew closer and closer to her orgasm.

"Fuck Erza CUMMING" growled Natsu.

"Me too NATSU" screamed Erza as she felt Natsu dump a torrent of cum into her.

The two lay there as their orgasms came to a close and they basked in the afterglow.

After a few moments Natsu blew air into Erza's face making her eyes flutter open.

"Care to go again?" asked Natsu with a cocky smirk.

Both of them knew they were getting very little sleep tonight.

* * *

 **I hope you all like it**

 **Well stay tuned for the next update**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Natsu and Erza walked along the streets of Magnolia, it was late morning and like they figured, neither had got much sleep the night before hand but the morning provided more than enough time to rest, hence why it was late morning when they were strolling up to the guild, however as they walked up to the guild they saw Porlyusica walking away from the guild

"Porlyusica" said Erza getting the old lady's attention.

"What do you want?" questioned the woman herself in her usual snarky tone.

"What are you doing here you never leave your home in the woods?" said Erza.

"There was a problem at the guild" said Porlyusica.

"Problem what type of problem?" questioned Natsu, scared for his friends.

"Nothing serious but you better prepare yourselves when you go in there, they are not the same people as when you left" declared Porlyusica, this frightened the two mages who shared a look before running towards the guild once they got inside they were shocked to see everyone had switched genders.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" screamed Natsu seeing everyone in the hall had switched genders.

"Natsu Erza your back" said a blue haired man most likely a transformed Levi.

Erza and Natsu took a second to take in all the changes before just shrugging and sitting at their regular table.

* * *

 **#Several hours later#**

Erza and Natsu sat alone at their table they had been told the whole story and had simply accepted it, some of the guild members had decided to go on jobs despite their swapped genders all of them easily compliable in less than a week and that is what lead to the current predicament.

"So um do you guys mind if I stay with you?" questioned the female in front of them, she had a voluptuous body, long spikey black hair and piercings all over her body this was transformed Gajeel.

Gajeel had lost his home in the Tartarus incident and had simply been couch surfing while looking for a new place to live, and had been staying with Juvia but she and Grey had left on a mission so she needed a new place to say.

"Yeah so long as you can put up with the sound of-" began Natsu

"NATSU" Erza screamed stopping the pink haired man. Natsu smirked to himself.

"Thanks you two" said Gajeel, she would admit it probably was as a bad idea given what she now was and Natsu in the same house probably not the best idea but she hoped she could control her dragon instincts.

* * *

 **#Three Days Later#**

It was evening on the third day post transformation and Gajeel wasn't sure how much more of this she could take Natsu and Erza were going at it every day and her dragon instincts were yelling at her to mate with him the pheromones he was unconsciously releasing weren't helping either.

In fact she could hear them right now going at it, they may have only just started but three days of it and the fact she had no way of clearing the lust from her mind and she was in half a mind to ask them if she could join them.

"OH NATSU" came a moan of Erza. That was the last straw, Gajeel got up and disrobed of all but her undergarments and walked towards the noises.

* * *

 **#With Natsu and Erza#**

Natsu was laying on his bed with Erza on top of him minus a top, her tits were out for all to see, Natsu had his hands on her tits while her crotch was rubbing against his both of them were about to go one step further when they both heard a knock at the door.

"Natsu, Erza it's me" said a female voice from behind the door they both recognised as the transformed Gajeel.

"What is it Gajeel?" called Natsu.

"I was wondering…" began Gajeel before opening the door.

"If I could join you" finished Gajeel stepping into the room wearing only a pair of black panties. Erza and Natsu looked at each other for a few moments before nodding to each other.

"Sure" said Erza crawling backwards to allow Gajeel some room on the bed, Gajeel climbed onto the bed next to Natsu and Erza.

Once on the bed the first thing that happened was Gajeel was pulled into a kiss by Erza, Natsu then grabbed both of the women's butts and gave them a quick squeeze.

"Natsuuuu" moaned Gajeel, Erza smirked and pushed Gajeel onto her back squeezing her tits making the iron dragoness moan more

"Gajeel, Gajeel, Gajeel what are we going to do with you?" questioned Erza crawling up the female dragon slayer while wagging her ass at Natsu who was enjoying the show.

Erza looked back at Natsu and gave him a seductive wink at her boyfriend and wiggled her ass at him suggestively, Natsu despite being as thick ten brick walls got the hint, knelt forwards and pressed his hardened member into her tight pussy as she leaned down and attacked Gajeel's succulent lips. Natsu moaned as his member was engulfed in the warmth of Erza, he started to slowly thrust into her as she sucked Gajeel's face while caressing the iron dragoness's large tits. Natsu leaned forwards and kissed Erza's neck while taking over the caressing of Gajeel's tits as Erza's hand snaked down the black haired mage's slim body to between her legs.

"FUUUUCCCKKKKK SOOOOOOO GOOOOOODD" moaned Gajeel as she was pleasurably assaulted by both Natsu and Erza. Erza who had just started rubbing Gajeel's pussy brought her hand up, Gajeel the tips of Erza's fingers glistening with her juices, Natsu latched onto Erza's fingers licking Gajeel's juices off her fingers.

"MMMM delicious" moaned Natsu looking Gajeel straight in the eyes, said woman blushed and looked away, while Erza put her now lubed hand back down at Gajeel's pussy and without warning inserted two fingers into the woman.

"FUUUCKK ER-CHAN" moaned Gajeel, Erza who had latched onto Gajeel's tits bit down on the dragoness's nipple.

"That's Erza-sama to you" ordered Erza her inner dominatrix coming to the surface.

"Now, Now Er-chan no need to be so mean" said Natsu biting down on Erza's neck she squealed in a little pain but mostly pleasure.

All three continued on their actions, Gajeel lying on her back trying please either Erza or Natsu but not achieving anything as her limbs were paralysed with pleasure, Erza sucking on Gajeel's tits and fingering the woman's cunt, finally Natsu thrusting into Erza. The three all slowly built to their respective climaxes.

"Er-chan I'm close" said Natsu.

"Me too Natsu-kun" moaned Erza

"UGHA FUCK MEE TOOOOOOO" squealed Gajeel

"Together" declared Natsu as his trusting became more erratic and wild

"Cumming I'm cumming" roared Natsu as he painted Erza's insides white

"FUCK CUMMING" moaned Erza her own orgasm hitting just after Natsu plastered her inner walls with cum.

"I'M CUMMMMINNNNNNNNGGGGGG" screamed Gajeel juices flooding her cunt and coating Erza's fingers.

It took a few moments for all three to come down from their orgasmic highs.

"Well Natsu's she's all ready for you" said Erza slipping out from under Natsu, who looked right down at Gajeel who was still in a cloud of euphoria, Natsu picked up the iron dragoness and knelt back, the black haired woman slowly came around from her orgasm.

"Natsu-kun?" said Gajeel in a half dazed state of mind.

"Yeah it's me Gajeel-chan" said Natsu before impaling the red eyed dragon on his cum coated member, Gajeel's face contorted in pain as she was lowered onto his member.

"Ahh it hurts Natsu-kun" said Gajeel tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

"It will feel good in a minute trust me" whispered Erza who's arms snaked around Gajeel's chest and she began groping her tits as she kissed the tears away.

"Fuck so tight" moaned Natsu.

After a moment of agony the pain in Gajeel's core slipped away gradually replaced with pleasure from Erza's groping and Natsu's cock.

"MMMMM SOOO GOOD" groaned Gajeel as she began to slide up and down Natsu's dick, slowly but surely the pain finally subsided and Gajeel quickened the pace of her bouncing.

Just before Gajeel screamed in pleasure her mouth was claimed by Erza the two shared a deep and lust intoxicated kiss, Natsu lunged forwards and latched onto Gajeels tits and began to suck on them.

Gajeel reached back and began groping Erza's tits making the redhead moan into their shared lip lock.

As Gajeel felt her orgasm begin to draw near she dropped her hands to Erza's cunt and began to finger her while flicking her clit all while remaining in their lip lock.

"ERZA- SAMA, NATSU-KUN I'M CLOSE" screamed Gajeel as she broke her and Erza's lip lock.

"Me too" groaned Natsu.

"FUCK yes ME too" moaned Erza her voice spiking as her clit was flicked, Natsu lend forwards and latched onto Gajeel's lips. The both of them moaned into the kiss as Natsu flooded Gajeel's pussy with his seed.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUUUUUCCKKKKK" screamed Erza as she came.

All three of the mages fell backwards as they were all caught in orgasmic euphoria.

Once they started to come around from the pleasure they all leaned up and shared a single look that meant one thing.

No sleep was to be had in that house that night.

* * *

 **Well that's this chapter over**

 **Now there will in all likelyhood be no chapter next week as i'm going on a camp for a week so i will have A) no time to write and B) no internet to upload.**

 **Well that's all folks**

 **Until next we meet**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg  
**

 **SNake OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Fairy Tail**

* * *

A week had passed since a majority of the Fairy Tail and we find ourselves at Erza, Natsu and Gajeel's table. Natsu had his arms over Erza and Gajeel's shoulders and was pulling to two of them closer to him when Porlyusica walked into the guild.

"Right I have other things to do so those of you that want to switch back to normal come with me" said the elderly lady walking towards the back of the guild. Gajeel didn't so much as flinch as the woman said this she stayed seated next to Natsu enjoying the close contact.

"Aren't you going to get changed back Gajeel?" asked Natsu looking at the black haired mage.

"No I like being this way especially with you two" sad Gajeel smiling up at Natsu and Erza.

"Well then that's that I guess" said Natsu looking at the crowd of people going with Porlyusica.

"And actually while on the topic" said Gajeel.

"Hmm" said Natsu indicating he was listening Erza looked around Natsu at the iron dragoness.

"I was thinking given I'm staying as a girl I should have a more female name" said Gajeel.

"Did you have one in mind or are you asking us to name you?" questioned Erza.

"Well I was thinking Tetsu" said Tetsu.

"Sound's good Tetsu-chan" said Natsu smiling at the girl, Tetsu smiled and turned to Erza who nodded.

* * *

 **#That night Natsu/Erza/Tetsu's home#**

The sun was beginning to set and the three mages walked into their home.

"Sooooo" said Natsu turning to his two girls.

"Food or Sex?" asked Natsu.

"Sex" declared Erza with no hesitation.

"Sex for sure" declared Tetsu less than a second after Erza. Natsu smirked before leading both ladies to the bedroom.

Once within the bedroom with the door closed behind them Erza re-equipped all three to a clothes-less state, both women stared at Natsu who was already hard. Tetsu looked at Erza who indicated she could go first, Tetsu walked over to Natsu and dropped to her knees before taking his member into her mouth.

"Mmmm that's good" moaned Natsu as Tetsu sucked him off. Tetsu bobbed her head up and down Natsu's erect member, she was half expecting Erza to pull her back so they could both suck the fire dragon off but what she did excited the iron dragoness, Erza while Tetsu was still sucking off Natsu lifted Tetsu up just a bit and slid herself under the dragoness and then lowered Tetsu's pussy to her lips and began attacking the Iron dragoness's delicious folds with her tongue, making the woman moan around Natsu's cock.

"Fuuuccckkk that's good Tetsu-chan" moaned Natsu grabbing Tetsu-s head and thrusting more of his cock into her mouth, Tetsu was once more powerless to do anything as Natsu fucked her face and Erza attacked her pussy. Erza smirked from beneath Tetsu as she added her fingers to the party in Tetsu's nether regions making Tetsu, the screamer she was, howl in pleasure around Natsu's cock, making the pole of flesh hum with pleasurable vibrations.

"Cumming Tetsu-chan" was all the warning Tetsu got before Natsu sprayed his seed down her throat and in her mouth, had it not been for the tongue and fingers caressing her pussy Tetsu's eyes would have drifted shut.

As Natsu's loads died down he extracted himself from Tetsu's mouth and simply enjoyed the show of Tetsu first of all swallowing the last of his load before moaning as Erza tongue fucked her.

"Erza-sama I'm going to cum" moaned Tetsu making Erza stop her actions dead.

"Did I say you could cum slut?" questioned Erza once more her inner dominatrix coming to the surface.

"No but your tongue is so good I can't hold it" moaned Tetsu already beginning to feel the euphoria that accompanied an orgasm fading.

"What are we going to do with you?" questioned Erza rhetorically sliding out from under the dragoness who whined in disappointment.

"You can help me give Natsu-kun a titty fuck and then I might let you have your release" declared Erza getting up and pushing Natsu onto the bed on his back.

"Whaaa?" questioned Natsu as he landed on his back and Erza climbed over the top of him in a typical 69 positon except her tits pressed against Natsu's cock, Tetsu in her lust clouded mind pulled herself onto the bed and lay opposite Erza and the two ladies pressed their tits together around Natsu's cock.

Erza waggled her rear end over Natsu's head indicating what she wanted him to do and like any sane man he dived right in he pulled Erza's hips down and launched nose deep into Erza's snatch.

"Kyaaaa" screamed Erza in bliss as her fire dragon got to work tonguing her pussy as she and Tetsu slid their titties up and down his meat pole. While the two women slid their tits up and down Tetsu reached back and rubbed her fingers over her cunt.

"You cum without permission and you're in big trouble" said Erza glaring at the Iron dragoness who nodded solemnly before quickly bringing her hand back to her tits and pressing them against Erza's around Natsu's cock.

As the pleasure began to rise within Natsu once more he began to thrust his hips up in time with their titty fucking, while he brought his fingers to Erza's cunt and began thrusting two in and out making the red head moan louder. The three continued on their activities, Erza and Tetsu caressing Natsu's cock with their tits, Natsu thrusting his hips up with the movement of the tits while licking and fingering Erza's cunt.

"Tetsu-chan, Er-chan I'm close" said Natsu his thrusting getting more erratic.

"Me too Natsu-kun" moaned Erza, Natsu thrust his hips faster and faster.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu- I'm cumming" moaned Erza as her orgasm hit full force her cunt clenching around Natsu's finger and her juices flooding her vagina which Natsu eagerly lapped up and just after he finished licking up Erza's juices his orgasm hit him luck a truck.

"Tetsu, Erza CUMMMMING" yelled Natsu spraying his cum all over the two of them. Cum landed on their breasts, faces, in their open mouths and some landed in their hair. Both Erza and Tetsu savoured the taste of Natsu's seed and while he was winding down from his orgasm the two women licked Natsu's semen off each other's face.

Once Natsu's mind was free of Orgasmic bliss he looked down at both women who were hugging each other and snogging, their pussies and tits grinding against each other's Naruto crawled up behind them and pushed himself into Tetsu, who broke from her and Erza's lip lock.

"FUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK NATSU-KUN" screamed Tetsu. Only to be once more silenced by Erza who claimed the Iron Dragoness's mouth. Natsu began his thrusts at a slow ish pace.

"Ugh FUCK ME FASTER" begged Tetsu, looking up at Natsu with puppy dog eyes, Natsu crumbled under the woman's gaze not that he had planned on prolonging her torture, Natsu speed up his thrusting to the point where one might think lightning magic was involved.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK NATSU-KUN I'M CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMING" screamed Tetsu, this surprized Natsu but then he remembered Erza denied Tetsu any release. While Natsu kept thrusting in and out of Tetsu to prolong her orgasm he thought of a dastardly plan to get back at Erza for being so cruel to Tetsu.

By the time Tetsu's orgasm wound down Natsu decided on his plan of action, and as Tetsu fell asleep he pulled out of her and prepared to begin.

"Oh Natsu" said Erza in a sweet voice wagging her ass at Natsu who pulled her back by the hips.

"Oh don't worry Er-chan I haven't forgot about you" said Natsu in a semi dangerous tone, which scared Erza, even more when she felt Natsu's dick prodding at her butthole.

"Natsu-" said Erza interrupted by a half pain half pleasured moan.

"This is for being so cruel to Tetsu-chan" said Natsu pushing his dick slowly into Erza's ass, it may have been punishment but he wasn't that mean just enough pain for Erza to learn her lesson not too much.

"Fuck so tight" moaned Natsu as he pushed himself into Erza who was moaning now, once Natsu was all the way in he stopped for a moment.

As the last of the pain faded from Natsu's intrusion Erza wiggled her hips letting him know she could take it and with that, Natsu pulled himself back till only the tip of his dick was in her ass before plunging his way back in and repeated the process over and over again.

"FUCK ER-chan I'm not gonna last much longer" declared Natsu, Erza was in the same boat but wasn't going to admit it.

Natsu began thrusting faster and faster moaning all the while, Erza herself collapsed onto Tetsu's tits as her arms became wobbly from the pleasure, she found her new position despite the intruder in her butt quite comfortable, Erza began kissing Tetsu's chest while Natsu humped her rear end.

It was only moments more until Natsu moaned out in pleasure and gave Erza's insides a new coat of white paint and Erza herself let out a scream of orgasmic euphoria before both Natsu and Erza collapsed on top of each other and Tetsu.

"That was good Natsu" muttered Erza.

"Oh does my little Er-chan like it up the butt does she?" questioned Natsu making Erza go as red as her hair thinking she had only thought her last words.

"Yes" said Erza honestly before a small snore left her lips as she fell asleep, Natsu extracted himself from Erza's but and rolled off the two girls before pulling the covers up over the three of them.

* * *

 **Alright people this concludes Nights of Passion Nazaell Edition**

 **next week will be the start of the third installment of the Nights of Passion series**

 **for anyone who was wondering Tetsu is Iron in Japanese so yeah**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


End file.
